1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ink jet recording apparatuses and ink jet recording methods in which picture and character information is printed on recording media. More particularly, the invention relates to ink jet recording apparatuses and ink jet recording methods for recording pictures, characters, etc. on both sides of recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
When recording is performed on both sides of a recording sheet using a common recording apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, usually, after recording is performed on one side of the sheet, the sheet is turned over and set into a feeder by the user, and recording is performed again on the other side.
Many techniques are also known in which the reversal of a recording medium, such as a sheet of paper, is automatically performed and double-side recording is enabled without bothering the user. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-324038 (Applicant: Fuji Xerox Co., Ltd.) discloses a structure which prevents an increase in recording time when double-side recording is performed, and moreover, which reduces degradation in image quality due to smears during back-side recording and stains on the recording sides during the reversal of the recording medium.
In ink jet recording, the size of the recording apparatus can be easily reduced. Therefore, methods have been proposed in which both sides of a recording medium are simultaneously recorded by a plurality of recording units provided on both sides to perform double-side recording. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-276716 (Applicant: NEC Corp.) discloses such an apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2000-103052 (Applicant: Brother Industries, Ltd.) and 05-261911 (Applicant: Seiko Epson Corp.) also disclose double-side recording using intermediate transfer media.
However, in the conventional structure in which the recording medium is automatically reversed to perform double-side recording, the mechanism for reversal and transport causes an increase in the apparatus cost. Curling of the recording medium due to the reversal and transport is also a substantial problem. Because of the reversal, since the transport distance for the recording medium is also increased compared with single-side printing, there is an increased possibility of smears and stains on the recording sides. Furthermore, in the structure which includes the apparatus provided with the reversal mechanism and in which inks are ejected on both sides to perform double-side recording, since inks are ejected on both sides, the amounts of inks absorbed by the recording medium are relatively increased, resulting in cockling, setoff, and unsatisfactory fixing properties.
A recording medium referred to as a back print film is known in which the recording side is different from the viewing side. Such a recording medium is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-140878.
This recording medium includes a transparent base; a non-porous layer disposed on the base, the non-porous layer being capable of holding a coloring material (dye) of ink; and a porous layer disposed on the non-porous layer, the porous layer being capable of passing the coloring material. In the recording medium, recording is performed by ejecting dye ink on the porous layer at the front side, and an image formed by the coloring material permeated through the porous layer and held by the non-porous layer is viewed from the back side, i.e., the transparent base side. In the recording method using such a recording medium, the image formed with ink is protected by the base, and it is possible to reduce the influence of water droplets and water vapor. Moreover, since a smooth surface is obtained, a recorded image with high glossiness and high density can be produced. By improving the materials, it is possible to form recording media which enable recording with long-term preservability, such as excellent water resistance, weatherability with respect to light, gas, etc., and wear resistance.
When recording is performed using the back print film, dye ink is ejected on the porous layer at the front to produce a back-side image so that the recorded image is viewed from the base side at the back. Consequently, even if the conventional double-side printing method is used, it is not possible to produce images (front-side image and back-side image) which are viewed from the front and back sides of the recording medium, respectively.